


bright in a hollow sky

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: “Take your pants off.”Leaning against the door jamb, McCree folds his arms and keeps his pants on. “What happened to buying me a drink first?”He sees Sombra roll her eyes but she doesn’t move from where she’s crouched on a desk, delving into the flashing innards of some kind of computer. “There’s whisky in one of the drawers. Watch for the flash grenades.”[largely vanilla; casual sex]
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 25





	bright in a hollow sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=943015)

“Take your pants off.”

Leaning against the door jamb, McCree folds his arms and keeps his pants on. “What happened to buying me a drink first?”

He sees Sombra roll her eyes but she doesn’t move from where she’s crouched on a desk, delving into the flashing innards of some kind of computer. “There’s whisky in one of the drawers. Watch for the flash grenades.”

She holds the end of a screwdriver in her mouth as she pushes her hair out of her eyes and digs deeper into the electronics. She’s half-dressed but the sports bra and yoga pants seem more for her own efforts to keep cool rather than for McCree’s titillation, and if it hadn’t been for the very explicit text earlier, McCree would’ve almost assumed this was a technical consult rather than a booty call.

He digs in the sideboard for the promised whisky, extracting it smoothly from the nest of knives and grenades that surround it, and he takes a sip from the bottle before dropping to a seat on her worn couch.

“Y’know, if that computer shit is holding your interest, I can always come back another time,” he offers. “Wouldn’t want to come between you and your true love.”

“Funny,” Sombra says, the sarcasm audible even past the screwdriver. She pulls it out of her mouth for a second and glances over with a smirk. “You do stand-up on the side now as well as travel writing?”

McCree’s face heats as he takes another gulp of whisky. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sombra laughs. “I generally advise people not to play dumb but honestly? It kind of works for you.”

He sighs. “Did you really invite me over here just to insult me?”

“No,” Sombra says, almost offended. “I invited you over for sex. For some reason you insist on keeping your pants on though.” She pivots, dropping from a crouch to a seat on the desk and letting her legs dangle down as she looks over at him. “Don’t tell me you’re shy all of a sudden.”

“What, feeling weird about getting buck naked while you play tech support?” he says with a heavy helping of sarcasm. “No, that’s totally fine.”

She rolls her eyes and McCree gulps when she reaches down to tug her sports bra up and off over her head. Her breasts fall free, her skin painted in the orange glow of the fading sunlight streaming in through the window, and she shrugs as she goes back to poking at the electronics. “Better?”

“Passable,” he says. It’s no substitute for actually getting to touch her but the familiar sight of her body is reassuring as he pushes himself to his feet and unbuckles his belt. “You almost done there?”

The metal lining her spine glints as she hums, something sparking beneath her fingers, and he takes another swig from the bottle before slipping his boots off and shoving his pants down his legs. The couch is cool beneath his bare ass as he drops back to a seat and he’s pleased to note Sombra glancing over in his direction when he gives his cock a lazy stroke.

“What?” he says, grinning. “I don’t see you helping me out with this.”

She grumbles something in Spanish about his impatience but McCree just chuckles. “Hey, whenever you’re ready, darlin’.”

“How has no-one shot you yet?” Sombra says with a sigh. 

Despite her disapproval, McCree starting without her seems to have had the desired effect as she clambers off the desk, computer forgotten for the moment, and rests her hands on her hips. Her hair falls to the side, partly covering the faint glow of the lines on her scalp, and McCree strokes faster, itching to bury his fingers in her hair again. 

“Ain’t for lack of trying,” he points out. “What can I say, I’m evasive.”

“You can do one roll.”

“One very evasive roll,” he says. “Why, you planning on shooting me sometime soon?”

“Maybe later,” Sombra says with a shrug. 

McCree isn’t entirely sure whether she’s joking but as she peels off her yoga pants, he soon loses the incentive to ask. She settles astride him, snatching the bottle of whisky from his hand as his gaze lingers on the flat plane of her stomach and the curve of her breasts, and she tips her head back to take a long swig.

“S’good,” he says, with a nod to the bottle. “You hack a distillery or something?”

She laughs. “I just have friends with good taste. Present company not included.”

He rests his hands on her hips and gives a quick squeeze. “Ouch.”

“Maybe stop wearing a blanket to work and I’ll upgrade my opinion,” Sombra says helpfully, but holds the bottle to McCree’s lips before he can protest. 

The whisky burns going down and he slides his hands around to cup her ass when she closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Her touch is the same as always, playful bordering on teasing, but he tilts his head up into it gladly as her tongue curls against his own. She knocks his hat off, slim fingers running through his hair, and McCree groans into the kiss when she tugs his head back, apparently enjoying having the upper hand.

Distracted by the kiss, he almost misses the way she shifts on his lap until he feels the head of his dick brush against her opening. He breaks away for a second, head tipped back with a moan as Sombra reaches down to guide him inside her, and he grips her ass as she lowers herself slowly onto him. “Christ…”

From the way her lip is caught between her teeth, she’s trying to muffle her own moans and McCree leans up to kiss her jaw as he asks, breath shallow, “No condom?”

She smiles at that, wriggling a little in his lap as she sinks down onto his cock. “Not today. I felt like getting messy.”

His cock twitches at that and from the way her smile widens, it shows on his face. 

“I take it that’s not a problem for you?”

“No, ma’am,” McCree says, kissing her cheek again. 

“Good,” Sombra says, letting him catch her lips again. “Besides, it isn’t like I don’t know where you’ve been.”

It’s accompanied by a slow roll of her hips and McCree groans. “Y’know, it’s not cool to talk about covert surveillance during sex.”

Sombra laughs. “You worried you might get off on it?” She shakes her hair back over her shoulders and begins to move in a steady rhythm. “Hate to break it to you but it might be a little late now.”

McCree smiles in spite of himself. “Guess I’m already fucking the human personification of ‘covert surveillance’, huh?”

“There’s that,” she admits. “Plus we both know you like having someone watching. Remember the time with that bartender?”

McCree’s cheeks heat and he’s grateful for the semi-cover provided when he lowers his face to kiss between Sombra’s breasts. “Could’ve done without the real-time critique.”

Her pussy tightens around him and he lets out a muffled moan against her ribs as he nuzzles at the underside of her tits. 

“I was providing helpful feedback,” Sombra says, unfazed. “The bartender certainly seemed to have a good time.”

That night is mostly a pleasant blur of hard liquor and sweat-slick bodies, and he opts to leave it that way as he returns his attention to the task at hand. His mouth finds Sombra’s nipple, and she arches against him when he bites down just hard enough to hurt. She’s already dripping and McCree breathes through his nose to keep it together when he feels her clench around his cock at every fresh spike of pain. 

He switches between nipples, sucking and biting in turn as Sombra writhes on his lap, and he licks the drop of sweat that runs down between her breasts. “Gettin’ worked up already?”

“You took your time getting over here,” she says, almost accusingly, and McCree grins.

“So sorry to keep you waiting.”

She takes another gulp of whisky as McCree continues to toy with her nipples but McCree blinks up when he sees the trickle of amber liquid running down over her collarbone and breasts. He presses his mouth to it eagerly, taking in the tang of sweat and the burn of whisky, and he laps every drop of it from her skin as Sombra sighs happily above him.

“It’s been too long,” he finds himself saying, pulling back as Sombra starts to ride him faster. “I’m guessing everything’s good with you?”

“Oh, so now we’re doing the small-talk?” she asks, smiling even as she leans down to kiss him again. “I don’t have anything new for you on Talon if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s not,” McCree promises, breath coming quicker at the steady friction against his dick. “I just- I’m glad you’re okay. Safe, y’know?”

Her kiss is hot and deep, her breasts pressing against his chest as she continues to ride him for everything’s he’s worth, but her smile is soft when she finally pulls back, panting for air, “I missed you too, cowboy.”

McCree knows he’s blushing a little but he opts to believe any flush to his cheeks will be disguised as exertion. Still cupping her ass with one hand, he reaches down between their bodies to where his cock is filling her up, stroking two fingers along her soaked folds and rubbing gently over her clit. 

Sombra bucks, her movements stuttering as she arches with a moan, and she nudges his hand away with a gasp, “Fuck, I’m too close-”

Getting the message, McCree settles his hand back on her hip, thrusting up slightly to meet her pace, before opting to try a different tack. With his fingers still slick from her pussy, he slides one hand around to her ass and glances up in a silent request for permission as his fingers brush her hole.

Permission comes in the form of Sombra pushing back against his hand and McCree watches her jaw clench and then her lips part in a moan as he works one finger, then a second, inside her. She keeps moving, fucking herself on his cock and pushing back to take his fingers in her ass at the same time, and McCree watches every flicker of pain and pleasure that crosses her face as he twists and crooks his fingers inside her. 

“Fuck,” she gasps, hands fisting in his hair again as she closes her eyes. “Holy fuck-”

Content to just watch her like this, McCree gives her ass a quick slap with his free hand, careful not to hit too hard with the metal, and teases, “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

“Fuck you,” Sombra says, but doesn’t slow down, hips grinding down against him as she moves at a pace driven entirely by her own needs. “God, fuck-”

Her words are cut off by a moan as she comes, arching helplessly in McCree’s lap. She clenches tight around him, hard enough that he can feel every pulse of her release in his fingers as well as his dick, and he tries to hold off on his own orgasm to watch the way her cheeks darken and her breasts bounce with the pleasure coursing through her.

It’s only when she sags against him, breathing hard, that he takes the initiative to finish up. 

Sombra lets out a sigh when his fingers slide free from her ass but that’s soon followed by a yelp when he braces both hands under her butt to flip them over on the couch. She gives him a half-hearted glare when her back hits the cushions but he feels the shiver that goes through her when he braces against the back of the couch and drives into her in quick, shallow thrusts. 

He’s close enough that it doesn’t take long to finish off. His hips snap forward, dick buried to the hilt inside her, and he can’t help the garbled moan that tumbles from him as he comes hard. His legs almost give out, protesting at the sudden switch from sitting, and he’s embarrassingly close to blacking out for a second as he spills deep inside her. “God…”

Spent and honestly kind of dizzy, he pulls out to the sound of a reluctant whimper from Sombra and drops back the couch beside her, panting for air.

They stay like that for a long moment, staring up at the ceiling in dazed bliss, before Sombra’s elbow finds his side.

It doesn’t hurt but he responds instinctively, “Ow.”

“Whisky,” she says. 

It’s probably supposed to be an order but her voice is ragged enough that it comes out more as a plea. Nonetheless, McCree obeys, taking a sip himself before passing the bottle over to her. “You good?”

She gives a hum of deep satisfaction in return and pride blossoms in McCree’s chest. Clearly he’s still got it after all.

He gets another elbow to the ribs in response as Sombra says, amused, “God, you’re insufferable.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I can feel you being smug next to me.”

McCree’s cheeks heat. “I’m not being smug. Just, y’know. Satisfied.”

“Your dick did a very good job,” she says and despite the mocking tone, McCree grins.

“Same to you,” he says, reaching over to give her pussy a teasing pat. “Without the dick part, obviously.” His hand comes away wet and he groans a little at the sight of his come trickling out of her. “You, uh, got that mess you wanted.”

Sombra’s head comes to rest against his shoulder as she hums happily, and McCree finds himself relaxing as her nails scritch through his hair. 

“A little mess is fun sometimes,” she says, content but exhausted. Her fingers tighten in his hair for a moment before loosening when she adds, “Of course, if you felt like cleaning me up, I wouldn’t say no…”

Most of McCree’s body is heavy with exhaustion and while he would be perfectly happy just to lie sprawled on the couch until he’s ready for round two, his cock apparently has different ideas. 

It’s not his most controlled descent but judging by the smile on Sombra’s face as he settles on his knees between her thighs, the decision was a good one.

“Just so we’re clear, I’m keeping that whisky,” he warns, planting a kiss on her inner thigh.

“Deal,” she says. Her hands find his hair again, petting gently, and as he goes to work, McCree can’t help but smile at the fond warmth in her voice when she says, “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jesse.”


End file.
